Everything About You
by FeJoy29
Summary: In no time they became the best of friends. Always together doing childish things, they never had a moment of boredom. But they're teenagers after all, and every teenager wants more than friendship. They want love. Troyella.
1. When Brown Met Blue

**A/N: I got this huge craving to write a cute, romantic, fun story that was all fluff and light-hearted. Hopefully I can gain plenty of fans to keep fueling my desire to continue with this story. I'm planning on updating once a week, but again, it all depends on the reviews I get. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to HSM.

* * *

**

**Everything About You**

**Chapter 1 – When Brown Met Blue**

"_When I first saw you, I was afraid to talk to you. When I first talked to you, I was afraid to like you. When I first liked you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you I'm afraid to lose you."_

_- Unknown_

She was running late that Tuesday morning, or rather, "whatever day" dubbed by her Psychology teacher Mrs. Keesling. It certainly was a "whatever day" as the bitter New England air blew harshly onto her olive toned face, as she used her glove clad hand to search her pockets for a tissue to blow her running nose, to no avail though.

The sun was shinning but that was certainly no reason to be happy for Gabriella Montez on that unfortunate and rocky "whatever day."

Her hair straightener decided not to work this morning, so she had to rush around her house looking for her curling iron that her mother kept stealing from her. With the dire realization that she'd be wearing her hair curly that day, her whole outfit thus had to be changed. It didn't help matters that her alarm clock had gone off ten minutes later than usual, which completely threw off her entire morning routine.

She became frustrated quickly and had to settle on less than pleasing that morning. Gabriella decided on pinning her hair half up and half down, adding some mascara and lip gloss to her face before she slid on her gray Ugg boots over her dark blue skinny jeans.

When it came to New England, comfort and being warm always won over cute and fashionable.

But she had to admit, given the unfortunate circumstances of her rough morning, she did look pretty cute as warm air finally blew into her face as she entered the large high school, East High. With her dark skinny jeans and gray Ugg boots, Gabriella had put on creamy lace tank top that had an empire waist before putting on her favorite red sweater and a long silver necklace to complete her look. All in all, she thought she did a pretty good job for a "whatever day."

"Good morning Gabriella," spoke Mr. Barber, one of the guidance counselors that Gabriella was very familiar with at her school.

"Good morning Mr. Barber, how are you doing on this bright and freezing day?" Gabriella held her school binder under her arm while she worked to remove her gloves.

"I convinced them to crank the heat up in the Guidance office, so I can safely say I'm doing excellent now," responded Mr. Barber with a wink.

"Ohh Mr. Barber, you're such a smart man. I'm off to homeroom, but I'll be seeing you shortly after no doubt."

"Looking forward to it Ms. Montez."

Gabriella had placed her gloves in her over sized purse resting on her right shoulder before her fingers found the buttons to her black pea coat and un-did them. She waved and smiled at her fellow classmates and teachers on her way up the stairs to the third floor; where all the senior homerooms and lockers were placed. There was nothing worse the painful and torturous journey up the three flights of stairs. By the end of the second level she always had to stop and rest and pray there was a teacher there to chat with so she didn't look too ridiculous for stopping suddenly.

When all was said and done, Gabriella had finally gotten to her locker, removed her winter coat that never seemed to warm her up enough, and made her way to her homeroom where she would zone out her annoying homeroom teacher and chat with her best friends about anything they could think of.

"Hey Gabs! You're looking a little all-over-the-place today!"

That was certainly not the type of greeting Gabriella had been hoping for.

"Chad Danforth? One of these day's I swear to god I-"

"Gabi Gabi Gabi, lets just sit and chat, shall we?"

Taylor McKessie. She always knew what to say when to say it. And she _always_ stopped Gabriella from vocalizing her desire to kill Chad Danforth.

Gabriella huffed before walking past Chad and sliding in the seat diagonally behind him, next to her best friend Taylor.

"Thanks for stopping me _once_ again Tay. You know, it's okay, you don't always have to come and save the day. Because if you'd just stop and realize what would happen if you didn't, the world would be such a better place," said Gabriella with a tremendous amount of sarcasm laced onto her voice.

"Oh, is that so? You being locked up in prison for life with no parole would be a good thing? Because I'm pretty sure my life would suck without you in it," replied Taylor with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Boys," the both muttered at the same time.

Not seconds later did the bell ring signaling the end of homeroom and Taylor and Gabriella quickly got up to make their way out to their lockers.

"Gabs, you know I was just messing around with you back there, right?" questioned Chad as he allowed his shoulder to fall onto the locker next to Gabriella's. A basketball was in one hand, and his other remained empty.

"I swear Chad. Do you even _go_ to class during the day? Or do you and Mr. Basketball just goof off all day long together?"

A huge smile spread over Chad's face before he engulfed one of his best friends into a huge bear hug, making sure to cut off her air supply in the process.

"Chad. Chad! Can't. Breath."

Quickly, Chad pushed himself away from Gabriella's body, checking to make sure his basketball was still safely secure in his hands too.

"You sure are something else Gabriella Montez. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, Chad, keep up those extremely sweet and sensitive remarks you keep making every morning and you'll soon find out."

Gabriella shut her locker door with ease as she lifted her purse back over her shoulder and adjusted her binder in her arm.

"You love me too much to ever leave me."

Gabriella's angelic laughter filled everyone's ears as she bent over in giggles at her friends remark. "So true Chad... so true."

With that she sent him a playful punch in the shoulder before turning on her heel towards the direction of the stairwell where she'd make her way back down the three flights of stairs.

It was her senior year in high school, but she already had enough credits to graduate, so most of her time during the school day she spent it in the guidance office. Her only classes consisted of Honors Psychology, Honors Sociology, AP English 12, and AP Calculus. Other than that you could find Gabriella basking in the only heated area of the school, chatting with the young and friendly guidance counselors that she considered friends.

Gabriella was sometimes called "Guidance Girl," but she wasn't at all ashamed of it. She felt extremely lucky to have grown the connections and relationships that she had. College was a much smoother process for her than for most people, and because she was so "special" the guidance secutary often let her go on the extra computer and do whatever she wanted.

But Gabriella was often volunteering when she was down there. As a peer mentor and peer leader, she spent a lot of time with new students and their adjustments to a new school, as well as talking to troubled and struggling students and offering them some support and confidence for them to succeed.

The Guidance Department Head, Ms. Rosher, had informed Gabriella on Monday that a new student would be arriving on Tuesday and she was going to be showing him around. All that Gabriella knew was that it was a boy; she didn't even know what grade he was in.

As Gabriella made her way down the three flights of stairs, she went to take a turn towards her destination when she felt her face collide with a hard object. Her first though? Where the _hell_ did that wall come from? Her second? There has never been a wall there before. _Ever_.

A muffled "oooff" was spoken before Gabriella felt gravity give way beneath herself. Slowly but surely she braced herself for the hard fall that she was about to encounter. The pain that would erupt through her body as her bones hit the hard stone tiled floors that she had been walking on moments before.

But before any collision took place, Gabriella felt a strong arm gently yet securely brace across her back and pull her upright into his chest. The use to be "wall" was now some guys chest.

Thank god. She would have been utterly confused to know that someone had built a new wall over night.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" spoke Gabriella quickly before she felt all of her belongings fall to the floor and her eyes focused on the blue polo shirt in front of her.

"No, don't apologize, I was in your way, sorry."

The sound of a boy's masculine and velvet voice pulled Gabriella's eyes up from the stripes on the polo to meet the eyes that belonged to the strong and hard chest. And when her deep mocha eyes met his breathtaking cyan blue eyes.

For the second time that morning, Gabriella felt gravity give way beneath her and if it wasn't for this striking person's strong arms, she would have fallen once more.

Her mouth opened slightly in awe, and she noticed that he had done the same. She tried to talk, she tried to think, she tried.. for anything, but got nothing but another lame sorry.

"Don't be. Again, totally my fault. Here, let me help you."

It was as if she had been shoved out of a warm house on a blistering cold winter night with no jacket on. When his fingers left the small of her back and their chest separated, she almost cried out in the pain that came from the loss of physical connection that the had had.

Her eyes reluctantly left his as the followed his hands down to the ground where he was gathering her belongings. She was about to reach down to help, but found he was much too quick and he was now standing in front of her again holding out her binder and purse to her.

"Here you go, and again, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, really."

A small blush graced her cheeks as she felt the mystery boys fingers on her shoulder as he helped her with her purse. "Don't worry about it," she whispered back, before painfully walking away from the gorgeous boy.

She quickly adverted her eyes from his perfect body and tried to remember who she was and where she was going. _Guidance_. That's where.

Yup. She sure as hell needed some guidance _now_.

Gabriella noticed that her hand was shaking as she slid the door nob downwards to open the door to the guidance library. She quickly shook it by her side, confused by her bodies actions, before she stepped inside.

"Good morning Gabriella," spoke Mrs. Reed, the guidance secutary who sat behind the large desk in front of her.

Gabriella easily made her way over to the sign-in clip board where she neatly scrawled her name before smiling back at the lady.

"Good morning Mrs. Reed. How are you doing today?"

"Oh you know.. the usual. Just thanking Mr. Barber for giving us some heat today."

Both of their laughter lit up the large room as they proceeded to talk about the latest gossip and news stories that they had heard.

"Hello ladies, how are things going today?" asked Ms. Rosher, who had suddenly appeared behind the two ladies.

"Things are great Ms. Rosher. Need any help with anything today? I'm all yours!" exclaimed Gabriella, as she turned her body around in the comfortable swivel chair she was seated in.

"Super! Remember how I was telling you we'd be having a new student today? Well, he's here, and I've set him up with a similar schedule to yours so that you can show him around and stuff, is that okay?"

"Sounds great Ms. Rosher, you know me, up for anything! Is he here yet?" Gabriella strained her neck to look around the rest of the guidance office looking for any new students, but recognized them all.

"Nope, not yet, but he should be walking in any minute now."

The three ladies changed the topic back to the donuts that Mr. Barber had gone to get for breakfast before they heard the door to the library opening.

"May I help you?" questioned Mrs. Reed.

"Uhh.. yeah. I'm looking for Ms. Rosher?"

Gabriella's eyes had been glued to her cell phone where she was reading a text from Tay when she heard the boy speak. Instantly, her fingers froze on her blackberry and she waited for someone to speak again.

"That's me! You must be our new student," greeted Ms. Rosher.

"I uh, guess that'd be me then," he replied.

"Excellent. We'll, I've already set up your schedule to be mirroring one of our finest students and she'll be showing you around East High as well. Gabriella, meet Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton, this is Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella's fingers stopped moving long ago, and she was pretty sure her heart beat had stopped with it. Slowly, she raised her head to meet the talking voices.

And brown met blue once more.

* * *

**Was that bad? I feel like this is my first time with the whole 'High School' romance writing thing, so please be honest and tell me what you think!**

**As for my You, Me and the Stars fans, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update that story again. It's very emotionally draining for me, and right now I'm just not in the mood for that. **

**Please review!**


	2. So Alluring

**A/N: Wow! I am completely blown away by the amount of reviews that I got for the first chapter, and I'm so beyond thrilled that everyone is liking my new idea. You don't even know how good it feels that you all like it.**

**I'm sorry it took me a while to update, things haven't been going too well in my life lately, especially this past week, so I apologize. Please just bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to HSM.

* * *

**

**Everything About You**

**Chapter 2 – So Alluring**

"_It was ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that I could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible. And yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true."_

_- Bella Swan, Twilight_

People were talking, that much Gabriella knew. Hands were being used to explain things, people were laughing, smiles were being exchanged, but Gabriella saw none of it. All she was was blue. Blue, blue, and more blue.

What struck her the most was that she saw this extravagant blue, and knew that this extravagant blue was looking back at her; this extravagant blue _knew_ that she was looking at him, _starring_ at him.

She shook her head quickly before slipping her blackberry into her jeans pocket and cleared her throat. When her eyes finally moved upwards again, and they reconnected with blue once more, she let her eyes wander to his mouth and saw a cute smile shining back at her. She couldn't help but return the smile back to him, before she heard her name being chanted by someone.

"If you'd like Gabriella, you can give Troy a quick shortened tour around the school now before second period begins, how does that sound?" asked Ms. Rosher, completely oblivious to the interactions that had been taking place between the two awe-struck and crushing teenagers.

"I uh.. yeah!" Realizing that she sounded a little too dumbfounded and then a little too excited, Gabriella decided to attempt to save herself. "That's a uh.. smart idea Ms. Rosher. Before the crowds hit the hallway, very smart. We'll go now then." _Smooth Gabriella, smooth._

Gabriella lifted herself up from her comfortable chair quickly and smiled at Mrs. Reed as she stood up. She walked around the large desk and towards the door, but not before Troy got there first and opened the door for her.

"Thanks," she whispered before bowing her head and walking out into the hallway.

Once out she waited for Troy to shut the door and turn around.

"So we uh.. had an odd introduction. Can we.. start over?" questioned Troy with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

A grin spread over Gabriella's face at the boys thoughtfulness. "I'd like that. I'm Gabriella Montez, but you can call me Gabi."

"Troy Bolton, Troy's fine, or Bolton, or whatever you want, it doesn't really matter to me."

Gabriella couldn't contain her adorable laugh as she stuck her hand out to shake Troy's, her body freezing up at the incredible sensations he sent through her body.

Reluctantly, she pulled away and stood in front of Troy, deciding where to take him first.

"So, how's your first day at East High going?" questioned Gabriella out of pure curiosity.

"Well, things were going as good as they could until some clumsy girl smashed right into my chest. I think she broke a rib or something."

"Hey!" Gabriella's right hand came out to smack Troy across the chest as Troy's laughter filled her ears. She couldn't help but catch onto his laugh and joined in with him. "I said I was sorry," she muttered.

"As did I. I was just joking with you Gabriella. My horrible attempt to break the ice."

"Oh, you broke the ice alright Troy. You broke it and now your drowning in the water beneath you."

Troy stopped dead in his tracks to stare at the gorgeous girl in front of him, his mouth open slightly. Awe was shinning off of his features, before he noticed Gabriella looking at herself, trying to see what was wrong.

Another huge smile erupted onto Troy's face before he easily glided over to Gabriella's body where he threw his arm over her shoulder, crushing her small form into his much larger one. "You know something Ms. Montez? I think we're going to get along great."

Gabriella felt like a little kid on Christmas, completely excited and overwhelmed with all the new goodies she'd just unwrapped.

"I'd like that," she whispered back to him, her brown eyes sparkling up to his blue ones.

-

-

"So second period we have AP Calculus with Mr. Cox. He's such a cool guy, you'll love him. Very laid back, an easy teacher, yet for an AP teacher, he still pushes you. Everyone loves his class," said Gabriella.

Gabriella had manged to show Troy around a majority of the school, pointing out all of the academic "wings" in the school, the auditorium, cafeteria, gym and where the bathrooms were. The entire time her little tour was taking place, they found themselves laughing their heads off at little stories and jokes they told each other.

Gabriella even found herself confessing to Troy about how she once slipped on a paper in a back stairway, fell down, was completely mortified, but since it was during class was in session and no one was around, she never told a soul of her clumsiness.

"So you just like, got up and kept walking? As if that was completely normal?" asked Troy, his hand on his stomach in hopes of easing the pain he felt from all of the laughter.

Gabriella nodded her head up and down not being able to form any words. "I was so mortified! I mean, I saw the paper, and continued to step on it and then fell flat on my ass, was I suppose to go brag about how graceful I am?"

Troy's deep chuckle filled the empty hallway and Gabriella felt her hear beat pick up at the dreamy sound. "Yes, actually, bragging about your impeccable grace was the right thing to do. I don't know why on earth you didn't!"

They both let themselves calm down from the laughter before Gabriella pointed themselves in the direction of their lockers where they could get their things. Troy had ditched his book bag in Gabriella's locker with her own purse so they wouldn't have to lug around their things all over the school.

"That was pretty much my most embarrassing moment ever and no one was even around to witness it, so I consider myself pretty lucky."

"You should, I'm actually quite jealous that your most embarrassing moment went unwitnessed. If I had been there I probably would have videotaped the whole thing and posted it on YouTube," admitted Troy in a teasing manner.

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks and glared at Troy with her mouth open. "You wouldn't!"

"Actually, I would. I'd be freakin' hilarious. Do you know how many hits I could get off of that? Millions."

Her mouth was still open and she was still staring at Troy in shock. He didn't know how or why, but Troy couldn't deny how irresistibly adorable she looked in that moment.

"Aw shit, I can't lie to you. I'd be there and offer you my hand to help you up," confessed Troy before he walked closer to Gabriella to wrap his arm over her shoulders again and brought Gabriella into a half hug.

"So.. you wouldn't make fun of me?" asked Gabriella innocently.

Troy looked down into her mesmerizing eyes, feeling himself becoming lost in all the hope and possibilities they held. "If I did, I'd just be teasing you. But I wouldn't mean it, not one word of it. Don't worry Gabriella, I'd be there to help you up."

His soft and caring words sent fireworks through Gabriella's body and she felt a spark of electricity slither down her spine.

"That's good to know," she whispered back.

Troy found his eyes tracing Gabriella's features, leading across her forehead, over her cheek bones, down her petite nose and thick eye lashes. He took in her rosy and plump lips, wondering automatically what they'd taste like. Quickly, he adverted his gaze away from her irresistibility and back up to her sparkling eyes again, becoming lost once more.

She was stunningly beautiful, in an exotic way he'd never thought he'd be attracted to before, and he just couldn't help but stare.

The piercing sound of the bell above them snapped them out of their lustful trance as Troy quickly removed his arm from around Gabriella's shoulders and they both took a step back. He accepted his backpack from Gabriella's hands threw it effortlessly over his shoulder.

They both tried to ignore the bubbling sensations surging through their blood as they turned to look at anything but the other's perfect face.

"Uh.. our classroom is this way," spoke Gabriella softly, motioning to Troy the direction of their Calculus classroom.

Troy cleared his throat as he followed the gorgeous brunette towards his first official class at East High.

When they walked into the room, he noticed the off white walls and multi colored tiled floors beneath him. There were three rows with double tables set up in the large classroom with a desk angled in the back for the teacher. On the walls were various math posters, all promoting how "amazing math was."

"Mr. Cox, you have a new student! This is Troy Bolton, I'm showing him around today. Troy, this is Mr. Cox."

Both men nodded courteously at each other before Mr. Cox patted Troy warmly on his back. "Good to have you on board Bolton! And I see you've already snatched up the likes of the wonderful Ms. Montez. Take care of her, will ya? And Gabs? You know what to do."

As quickly as he came, Mr. Cox left Troy and Gabriella and moved on to greet the next student, allowing everyone to get settled and start their assignment on the board with their partners.

Mr. Cox strongly believed in using every resource available to you, seeing how as in the real world, if you needed a calculator at work, then you could go get one. If you wanted help trying to figure out a problem, then you could pick up the phone and call your friend. You had resources available to you in the real world, so why not have the same in the classroom?

Hence the double desks that were specifically ordered for Mr. Cox's class. Everyone got to pick their own partner, much to the students delight.

Gabriella, though, didn't have a partner. This was for a few reasons. One: there had been an odd number of students in the classroom. Two: she was very bright in this subject and felt comfortable not having another student to rely on, and Three: well.. she didn't have too many friends in this class.

So she walked over towards her empty desk and threw her books down on top, prepared to start a new lesson on her own once again. It wasn't until she saw her chair being pulled out for her by someone who wasn't herself that she finally stopped and looked up.

A warm and perfectly crooked smile met her eyes, before she looked down once more at her pulled out chair.

"You know.. most people often sit down after their chair has been pulled out for them," teased Troy.

"Huh?" she was still too dazzled by his smile to think straight.

Troy simply nodded his head down to the chair again before Gabriella's face broke out into a blush.

"Oh! Uh.. thank you, I guess."

"You're welcome," said Troy softly so only she could hear before making sure she was seated and secure before taking the seat next to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, even though he was already making himself comfortable.

"Uh.. no, that's fine. If you want to, that is."

"I'd love to."

Gabriella just didn't understand how quickly her emotions could play with her all in one day. First, she was completely flabbergasted and blown away just by looking into his eyes. Her knees went weak at the feel of his smooth and strong hands on her body.

Then she could laugh her head off with him and even confess her most embarrassing moments, feeling completely at ease with him.

And now?

She was back to phase one: being dazzled by his very existence.

They were starting something new in class today, therefore it wouldn't be too exciting, just a whole fifty minutes of learning something new and taking endless notes.

Gabriella was in the middle of copying down an example when her eyes landed on a small folded piece of white lined paper. Curiosity got the better of her and she found her fingers dropping her pencil and reaching for the neatly folded paper.

She opened it and was met with the sight of a guys handwriting, a handwriting that Gabriella promised to memorize.

_I thought you said this class was fun... my hand is cramping up from all this writing. You're not going to start lying to me now are you? Did you _really_ fall down those stairs?_

Gabriella's soft giggles escaped her lips before she could stop them, but Mr. Cox didn't seem to notice as he didn't turn around to look at her.

Quickly, Gabriella picked up her pencil again and responded back to Troy, before folding the paper back up neatly and tossing it into his lap.

_Aw man, you caught me. You guessed right. I never did trip down those stairs, in fact, I'm not clumsy at all. And I never crashed into you earlier this morning either. Clearly, your mind is playing tricks on you.. would you like my to recommend a psychologist?_

Troy's smile could not have gotten any bigger. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky to have met Gabriella, and he made a vow to himself right then and there that he was never letting her go.

In a matter of just a few hours he had gotten both her and himself to open up to each other tremendously, so much so that they were able to openly flirt and tease like it was nothing. It just came out so naturally for the both of them and they completely loved it.

Troy wrote down his response before tossing the note back over to her and sent her a wink.

_Actually, that would be such a huge help. That way I won't have to involve my mom or dad or anything. You know.. keep my "issues" on the D.L. Figure it out before I confess my mental disabilities to the world. Thanks Gabs. I seriously don't know what I'd do without you :]_

Gabriella's laughter was a little louder this time, and she swore that Mr. Cox almost turned around to look at her. But he didn't, and she buried her face in her hands before quickly jotting down her words back to Troy.

_Hey man, that's what I'm here for. 24 hour psychologist service. Do you want my business card for future reference?_

Gabriella let her eyes wander up towards the clock and became ecstatic when she noticed that there was only three minutes left of class. That was by far the fastest math class she's ever endured.

And it was all thanks to Troy.

_We're ridiculous._ Was Troy's response.

_Oh I've realized, but I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Me either._

_-_

_-_

The final bell had just rung, signaling the end of another long day at East High. Gabriella was currently at her locker placing her scarf around her neck. She was going to have to bundle up once again, the idea of walking home in this freezing cold weather sending shivers down her spine. Her mother wasn't going to be home until late that night, and her best friend Taylor couldn't give her a ride home today because she had a doctors appointment right after school. So Gabriella was left all by herself, with no way to get home except for walking.

It was only a twenty five minute walk after all. Nothing, right?

It was also almost twenty five degrees outside, and that wasn't taking in account the winds.

Gabriella pulled her scarf a little tighter.

She didn't have any homework that night, leaving her glove clad hands completely empty, thankfully, so all she had to do was shove them deep into her pockets and hope they didn't freeze and fall off.

The hallway was emptying out quickly now, and the loud sound of a locker being slammed shut near her brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oh hey Gabriella, you seem warm," said Troy softly as he came closer to her.

"Well.. it's kind of cold outside.. so.. ya know."

His eyes were staring deeply into her own, the crystal blue sparkling even.

A blush rose to Troy's cheeks at Gabriella's words that seemed to make fun of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude," said Gabriella quickly, feeling horribly guilty at her choice of words.

"Don't worry about it." Troy motioned for them to start walking towards the large front entrance that led to the outside bitter air. His arm unconsciously rose up over Gabriella's body before he easily rested it on top of Gabriella's shoulders; an act that was becoming a habit for Troy and something Gabriella was growing to love.

"So, tell me, what kind of a car does a girl like you drive?" questioned Troy as he pulled Gabriella's small body even closer to his own. Gabriella couldn't help but shutter at the feeling of her body slamming into his rock hard chest, immediately sending her mind spinning as to what lay beneath his clothes..

But she quickly stopped herself from going too far.

Gabriella felt her breathing hitch in her throat as her senses registered Troy's alluring sent, completely memorizing every detail to it.

"Well, uh, I don't really drive a car. Not yet at least. It's a long story," confessed Gabriella.

"Oh, that's cool. So is your mom picking you up?"

"Well, uh, no."

She felt so pathetic, barely being able to conjure up more creative words than well, uh, and no. But he just had that effect on her sometimes..

Troy's feet came to a halt, his arm immediately fell from Gabriella's shoulders as he turned her body around to face him.

"What do you mean no? Are you taking a bus then? I don't want to make you late.."

Gabriella felt her heart warm at the concern that was evident in Troy's voice and eyes. It was such an incredible feeling to have someone so concerned and worried about just her for once, instead of her constantly worrying about everyone else.

"Uh.. not exactly. I'm walking home; my mom is working and my best friend can't give me a ride. It's okay though, really. So I'll.. see you tomorrow I guess?"

She didn't want to admit it, but the thought of having to say good bye to Troy didn't settle too well with Gabriella. She felt like they weren't done talking yet. He just seemed to fill a void in her soul that she didn't know needed filling, and now that it was full, she craved keeping it that way. And to keep it that way, she needed to stay with him; she didn't want to leave his side.

She didn't know how she was going to make it through the afternoon.

"You're going to _walk_ home?" asked Troy, his eyes bugging out of his head at her words.

"Uh.. pretty much. It's not a big deal Troy, I do it all the time."

A huge gust of wind swept around them and Gabriella felt the cold air reach every part of her body as they had now made their way outside. A strand of perfectly curled chocolate brown hair fell down into her eyes, but she couldn't find the strength in her body to remove her hands from her pockets to put her curl back in its place.

Her breathing almost stopped completely, though, when she saw Troy complete that action for her as he gently tucked her curl behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her neck.

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting you walk home in this weather," spoke Troy, with an authority in his voice that made Gabriella's heart flutter. She didn't know why, but the way he sounded so.. possessive and caring.. it was just down right sexy.

Yet at the same time she found her eyebrows coming together in confusion. The idea of someone even remotely caring about something that she did was so foreign to her.

"Why do you.. care?" asked Gabriella apprehensively.

Troy was stumped at her words, and even more stumped at his own words. He didn't know why, but he just felt this overwhelming desire and need to protect the gorgeous and sweet girl in front of him. He wanted to listen to her speak, he wanted to protect her from all the things that could hurt her, he just wanted to be connected to her, in any way, shape or form.

"Because.. because I care.. about you. I'm not sure why, though, but I kind of.. I kind of like it."

A smile fell on to Gabriella's face at his admission. He just kept becoming even more irresistible and alluring.

"Me too," admitted Gabriella right back.

* * *

**A/N: The more reviews the merrier! Also, I'm up for any and all suggestions, so please feel free to let me know what you think or things you'd love to see. Just leave me a review or PM me and I'll get back to you. I can use all the help and advice that I can get!**


	3. Feeling Alive

**A/N: I hope you all had an exciting and joyful Christmas, as well as a great New Years, I wish you all the best in 2009! I'm so sorry for such the delay on this chapter, I just struggled so much to make it perfect. I just want you guys to like the story, and I'm such a perfectionist, so I have a hard time getting my thoughts across sometimes. **

**Please tell me your honest opinion, and feel free to PM or review me about any ideas or thoughts you have as far as what you'd like to see happen in this story! I'm always up for suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to HSM.

* * *

**

**Everything About You**

**Chapter 3 – Feeling Alive**

_"Life is slippery. Here, take my hand."_

_- H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

_"Life is slippery. Here, take my hand." - H. Jackson Brown, Jr. _

Crave: to long for; want greatly; desire eagerly.

Used in a sentence: Gabriella Montez _craves_ Troy Bolton every second of every day; like a vampire craves the taste of sweet human blood; like a woman craves chocolate, flowers and a romantic dinner with her perfect soul mate on Valentines Day.

And she had only known him for a week. Could you imagine more than that? A month? A year? Two years? God.. by then she'd be permanently glued to his side.

And the best part? Troy Bolton felt exactly the same way.

It was funny how showing Troy around school, and therefore having to be by his side basically the entire school day, somehow transformed into Troy pretending to get lost everyday that week just so he'd have an excuse to keep Gabriella close to him. You know, in case he forgot where the cafeteria was. Or the gym. Or the bathroom. All these necessary things he could only find with Gabriella's all too willing help.

But you didn't hear her complaining.

It was Gabriella's pleasure to help Troy out with whatever he needed, and she found herself having the time of her life doing so.

This past week had been one of the best weeks in Gabriella's life, and it was all thanks to the new male who had just entered her life. The funny part though, was that she felt like she had known him her entire life. They were both so comfortable around each other and they knew that they could trust each other and tell each other anything.

Laughter was one of Gabriella's favorite things to do, and it felt like as of recently, she couldn't stop laughing. Troy was always making her laugh, whether it was at him directly because he would trip and fall, or hit his head on her locker door, or if it was with him because he was telling her a ridiculous story from his childhood, like the time when he thought he was superman so he jumped out his bedroom window, only to go nowhere but down.

Currently, as Gabriella laid in her bed all by herself on that Saturday morning, she continued to laugh at loud as she replayed Troy's stories over and over again in her mind.

It was the sound of her cell phone vibrating, though, that brought her out of her dazed thoughts. She reached out to her bedside table to snatch up her cell phone before bringing it into her view point, before she instantly felt her heartbeat pick up. A huge knot formed in her stomach, making her toes curl, but in a completely good and blissful way. In a completely addicting and lovable way. And then her cheeks grew red for the idea that it was as if he knew she was thinking of him.

Or maybe he just couldn't stop thinking of her either..

She flipped open her cell phone to see a new text message from Troy had arrived.

_I'm bored, kno no 1 in this town, & couldn't tell u where the local movie theater is. Somethings wrong with that.. any suggestions? ;)_

A soft giggle escaped her mouth before she quickly thought of a reply.

_Well good morning to you too! So what.. r u using me now? ;)_

Gabriella turned over in her bed and her feet found the floor before she stood up and stretched. There was no way she'd be able to get back to sleep now, so she might as well get a head start on the day. The sound of her phone ringing again brought her back to her bed, though.

_Oh sorry.. Good morning sunshine! & yes, I am using u, glad that's out in the open now._

This was definitely a _great_ morning, Gabriella thought to herself.

_Well if that's how it's going to be, what can I do for u 2day Bolton? Do u need ur laundry done? Or did no 1 make u breakfast? Or is ur mom telling u 2 clean ur room & u want me 2?_

Gabriella walked into her adjacent bathroom and turned on the shower, giving it time to heat up before she got in.

_Actually, I just want to go c a movie with my new best friend. Could that be arranged please?_

An enormous smile fell upon her face and she felt that same knotted twist in her stomach form.

_I'll c wut I can do.. ;)_

_-_

_-_

Less than two hours later Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks as she made her way out of her bathroom at the sound of her door bell ringing.

He was early.

_Shit!_

Having no idea what to do now, but knowing she needed to do something, Gabriella let her eyes blink before it finally struck her that she needed to go answer the door. In the blink of an eye, Gabriella's body propelled forward and she raced out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and straight to the front door, silently thanking the lord that she hadn't fallen once. She didn't even have time to think before she swung the large wood door wide open.

After Troy had asked Gabriella to the movies that afternoon, they decided that they were going to go see the movie _Four Christmases_ and Troy would pick her up.

The butterflies appeared in Gabriella not long afterwards and they hadn't gone away since.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said as her eyes locked onto Troy's mesmerizing ones.

"Hey yourself. Uh.. you weren't thinking of wearing that.. were you?" Troy said apprehensively, not too sure if what he said was being rood or not.

"What?" questioned Gabriella confused.

Troy moved his eyes downwards motioning towards her body. Gabriella's eyebrows burrowed together before she looked down at herself and gasped out loud.

"Oh my god!" Heat immediately rose to Gabriella's cheeks as she closed her eyes in aggravation towards herself. "I'm uh.. not ready yet. Here, come in."

A bitter breeze let itself lose and Gabriella shuttered at the cold contact it made with her bare olive skin. Troy saw and moved inside her warm home as quickly as he could before Gabriella shut her door.

"Uh.. the kitchen's right in there, feel free to take whatever you want. I'll be uh.. right back."

Troy nodded his head and did his best to hold in his laughter as he walked towards her kitchen. But as he heard her small feet practically sprint up her stairs, he tilted his head backwards to take one last glance at, what he know knew without a doubt, was a gorgeous body.

Mortified, Gabriella quickly slammed her bedroom door shut and leaned up against the back of it, her eyes closed as she muttered profanities towards herself.

After taking a shower, and having to deal with her blow dryer and curling iron, things can get pretty hot for Gabriella, so she usually wears a pair of boy shorts and a tank top, which, in reality, left very little to the imagination.

Today was no exception.

She quickly pushed all embarrassing thoughts out of her mind and got dressed and ready as fast as she could. Not too long later, Gabriella was bouncing down the stairs in a pair of tight fitting dark wash skinny jeans, her gray Uggs over them, and a purple deep v neck sweater on top.

"You look a lot warmer now," said Troy smoothly from her kitchen entry way, his hands in his pockets and an adorable smirk on his face.

"Well for your information, mister, I am," said Gabriella in a know-it-all way.

Troy just chuckled before helping her into her coat and guiding her to her front door with his hand resting on her lower back the whole way there.

Gabriella just smiled the whole way to his car, where he proceeded to open her door for her, offer her a sweet smile once again before running around the back end and getting into his seat.

-

-

Both Troy and Gabriella had spent the past two hours laughing their heads off, completely enjoying the movie and spending the quality time with one another. The movie had been beyond their expectations and been absolutely hysterical.

It was approaching dinner time on Troy and Gabriella's Saturday as Troy drove his sparkling black Audi S5 with absolute confidence through the back roads of their town. She heard it purr alluringly before she returned her attention back to the gorgeous young boy sitting next to her.

"So, big plans for the night?" asked Gabriella freely.

Troy snuck a quick glance at Gabriella's flawless face, offering her a quick wink before returning his gaze back to the open road in front of him. "Yeah, actually. I'm spending the whole night with this amazing new girl I just met. I'm so excited about it. What about you?"

Thankfully, Gabriella quickly caught on to his suggestion and decided to play along. She turned her body towards his and stared at his chiseled jaw, as she brought a finger up to curl her hair in a toying manner. "Well, I'm not exactly sure yet. See, there's this new guy, who's just so cool and funny. But I'm not sure if he'd be up to a wild night with a girl like me."

Troy glanced over to her attempt at a serious face and immediately burst out laughing. Not seconds later Gabriella followed him and they were both gasping for air.

"Hmm.. a wild night with a girl like you? I'm not sure how I feel about that.."

"So I assume you're coming in?" asked Gabriella in response to their conversation as Troy expertly pulled up into her driveway.

"I'd love to," replied Troy sweetly as he put his car in park, gave Gabriella one of his knee buckling smiles, and quickly exited his car. He made his way around the back of his car before opening Gabriella's door before she even had a chance.

"Thanks," she whispered before accepting his strong hand to get out of his car. She let her foot hit the pavement and felt Troy bring her body up to his but she stumbled on a rock and came crashing up into Troy's hard chest.

"Oof!" muttered Troy, before pulling Gabriella's small body to his much larger one. "Trying to crack another rib, Montez?"

Gabriella blushed before looking down at her uncoordinated feet. "Sorry," she muttered shyly.

Troy smiled at her embarrassment before sliding his hand from her back down her arm and to her hand, where he laced his fingers through Gabriella's, sending immense waves of pleasure through her body. "Don't worry about it. Come on, I'm starving!"

Gabriella forgot her blush and lifted her head up with a huge smile on her face, just as Troy rushed them to her front door.

"Soo.. this is where the one and only Gabriella Montez lives, huh?" asked Troy, his hands in his pockets as he surveyed the foyer they were standing in. To his left was a large entry way to the dinning room, and to his right was a large entry way to living room. The house was filled with warm and rich colors, dark and gorgeous hard wood floors, and an over all feeling of home.

"I uh.. yeah.. it is," replied Gabriella, not sure if Troy thought her house was a bit too much.

"It's nice, I like it. Is your bedroom up here?" questioned Troy, a sparkle in his eye as he walked forward and turned right towards a large stair way.

"Well uh.. no.. uh.."

"So that's a yes." Troy quickly sprinted up the wooden stairs, laughing at the sound of Gabriella's screeches and protests from below.

Troy had no idea where he was going, but luckily something inside him led him to the right door. He reached the top of the stairs and the second floor loft/hallway. To both his left and right were two separate doors, which Troy deemed not Gabriella's. Going in the opposite direction, he walked a little ways before he came face to face with yet another shut door. This time, the crisp white door held a small sign on it.

"_You can't think about it; you just have to do it," _Troy read aloud to himself. And so he did just that.

His strong hand came in contact with the silver brass door nob and he easily opened the door, revealing his desired treasure.

At the top of the stairs, Gabriella stood amused as she watched Troy try to find her bedroom. There was a small part inside of herself that was telling her to keep screaming and to stop Troy. But there was a much bigger part of her that just didn't care. She knew that Troy wouldn't think of her differently because of the color on her walls, or the picture above her bed, or the bulletin board hanging above her desk.

He wouldn't tease her about her stuffed duck laying on her quilt, or how clean and tidy her bedroom appeared. Well, he might, but he would only be doing it because he wanted to see her smile, or he wanted to make her laugh. He wouldn't be doing it because he meant it.

And that's why she let him go in.

Across from Troy's line of sight, at the other end of the room, was a large bay window that was allowing an enormous amount of sunlight into the room, causing everything to shine with an extra sparkle. The walls were a soft cream color, but that didn't make the room seem dull or boring.

Gabriella's large wrote iron Korbell bed in a satin nickel was pushed up against one of her walls, looking extremely comfortable and fluffy with all of her pillows and blankets on top of it.

There was a sitting area in one corner of her room, with both a chaise lounge and small chair next to a table with a lamp. Behind the chair was a gorgeous dark wooden bookshelf that stood tall and high.

On the other side of her bedroom was a gorgeous vintage vanity that held all of Gabriella's makeup and accessories. And in a separate corner was Gabriella's large dark wooden desk.

Troy walked into her room with eager eyes, wanting to take everything in that was Gabriella and memorize it. From the fresh pink Daisies sitting next to her bed, to the black and white picture of Paris mounted on her wall by her desk, to the endless photo albums and books sitting on her bookshelf, to the vintage plates above her window. Everything just screamed.. Gabriella.

"I know.. it's kind of well, dull, and boring, but.."

Troy was taken out of his trance be the sweet sound of Gabriella's unsure voice, as she finally entered the room.

"No." Spoke Troy, not stopping his wandering eyes from surveying the room more. "It's prefect. I love it," he cut her off shortly.

Gabriella felt her cheeks heat up at his confession, and eyed his back carefully as he continued to move forward towards her bay window and large desk. She heard him move her Victorian upholster chair back from her desk so that he could get closer, and felt a small tug on her heart as he picked up a photo.

Slowly, she walked forwards into her room and held her breath, waiting for his reaction to what he saw.

"Who's this?" Troy questioned softly, the hand made picture frame sitting safely in his strong hands.

Gabriella felt her throat close and her heart beat pick up before she struggled for words.

"It's uh.. my Dad and I."

Troy's heart softened at the sound of Gabriella's sad voice.

He quickly turned his head around to stare deeply into her brown eyes, a way of comforting her.

"You look just like him," he said softly, before looking back at the photo.

A small tear dripped gracefully down Gabriella's cheek at the memories and thoughts parading through her mind. She quickly whipped it away though before Troy would see.

Sensing the thick cloud of uneasiness in the air, Troy gently and carefully placed the prized picture back down in its exact spot on Gabriella's spotless desk before turning around to see her once more.

"And this is where the one and only Gabriella Montez dreams?" questioned Troy teasingly before making his way over to her huge and inviting bed.

Thankful for the distraction, Gabriella followed Troy over to her bed before plopping ungracefully down on it and laying down, her legs dangling down off the edge. "Yup!"

"I like it," said Troy as he plopped down on her bed on the other side, laying down and letting his legs dangle down as well. His toes just barely hit the hard wood floors beneath him. "It's _extremely_ comfortable, I think I might just fall asleep," confessed Troy, his head laying right next to Gabriella's.

Gabriella giggled at Troy's cute confession and let her eyes drift closed, enjoying the comfortable silence that she and Troy were sharing. The sound of her small stomach growling, though, brought both teenagers out of their thoughts.

"Food! You need food, my lady," announced Troy eagerly before he jumped up from his position on the bed and ran around to Gabriella.

Her face was covered in joy as she laughed at Troy's actions. But before she could say anything else, she felt her small hands slide into Troy's larger ones as he pulled her up easily, before he bent down and threw Gabriella's petite body gently over his shoulder.

"Troy! Troy, put me down! What are you doing?!" Her feet were kicking in front of Troy's face, making it a much harder task for him to find her bedroom door and not kill them both by falling, while her small hands punched and slapped his back.

"Just because you're small, doesn't mean you can just wiggle your way out of this one. I'm quite strong, if you haven't noticed," teased Troy, grasping her legs tighter to prove his point and stop her from kicking.

"Oh, and we're going to get food, to answer your question," replied Troy smoothly, completely enjoying having Gabriella in his arms.

"You know.. this is a lot better than walking actually. Plus.. the views not too bad," teased Gabriella right back.

In that moment, Gabriella felt so beyond happy, so beyond complete, so beyond beautiful. She felt alive. She felt invigorated. She felt craved.

* * *

**A/N: I tired, I really tried, and I'm so sorry if I disappointed you. Please, don't hesitate to leave comments, suggestions, or advice, I'm open to anything! Oh, and if you're looking for a new profile avatar, in my profile you'll find a link to my photobucket album full of Zac/Vanessa/Zanessa avatars that are free for you to use!  
**

**Review please!**

**FiFi **

**xoxo**


End file.
